ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
Monty Bull
"You know, Monty, maybe using ze bull dna, that of an animal considered to be extremely irritable, in ze embryo was not ZE BEST FUCKING IDEA WHEN USING YOUR DARK POWERS YOU FUCKING RETARD" '' ''-Edward Richtofen upon the bull's rage and smashing of the glass Monty Bull is a human-demon-bull mixed creature that was created attempting to create a creature powerful enough to wipe out any entity Monty would consider a threat. However, mid experimentation, looking at white boy clitty, the creature got mad and escaped from the lab, killing many on it's trail of devastation and hell and it's whereabouts now are currently unknown. Overview Birth Political Cartoonist and Scientist Ben Garrison and Dr Monty had experimented creating an extremely powerful organism, able to wipe out legions of enemies and pierce and smash through the strongest materials known to man, and the universe. For a span of 18 weeks, an embryo was created, with the DNA of Monty's human and demonic blood, and the DNA of a domestic bull. It soon showed sentience, and looked uncannily similar to Dr Monty. Witnessing of the white boy clitty Testing out what the creature looked positive and negative upon, the creature was shown a series of pictures and objects. It showed small signs of happiness, sadness, and anger. However, Dr. Edward Richtofen, helping in the experiment, exposed the bull a picture of a twink's white boy clitty. This photo had filled the creature with a sense of rage so intensely incomprehensible that not even the angriest man alive could understand. The escape The bull, in it's fit of rage, began to lash out, and smashed out the glass barriers that kept the scientists safe. It began to go on a running rampage, goring and killing dozens of scientists during it's escape. The creature smashed through the doors hiding the lab from the world. Group 935 and the Nazi government attempted to track down and kill the horrid creature, but the power of the monster's rage kept it from being killed by stabbing, bullets and even powerful explosions. The creature ran into the woods, where it as not been seen since. Whereabouts It is not known where exactly in the world the creature lives on it, and if it is even alive. However, strange, unidentifiable tracks and shards of unidentifiable animal materials have been spotted all throughout Europe, and extending as far as North Africa, seeing these signs, it is believed the creature romes somewhere on the Mediterranian basis. Many people haved claimed to have seen the creature, but it is not confirmed as it is anecdotal and is backed up by insufficent and/or disprovable evidence. Trivia * The Monty Bull's nickname/adopted name is Bull Durham, as given to political cartoonist Ben Garrison * The Monty Bull's kill count is thought to be up to 15,600 people, and possibly higher depending where it has roamed to. * The Monty Bull is a highly aggressive and hormonal animal. It is on 12-13 sex offender watchlists in their 12-13 respective countries * The DNA of the Bull was only used because it was more convenient to use on land, crocodiles, sharks and bears were considered, but crocodiles and sharks were more water bound, and bears are fatase. * The Monty Bull is on the verge of being an eldritch abomination. However, due to it's loyality to nature's and physics' laws, the Bull remains earth-like in Nature. * RaulMenendez, the creator and founder of this wiki, has deemed this the funniest article on the wiki. Quotes * "GRAAAAAAA" * "GRAAAAAAA" * "GRAAAAAAA" * "GRAAAAAAA" Category:Primordial Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Humans